


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Jealous Harry

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [32]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Other Male Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hartwin w/ jealous harry? Maybe something along the lines of someone constantly pursuing Eggsy until Harry just tells them to back off because he forgets for a moment that eggsy isn't his and he has no say over it, but Eggsy REALLY wants him to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Jealous Harry

“Nice work out there, Eggsy.”

“Fine form as ever, Eggsy.”

“You put Bond to shame in that suit, Eggsy.”

It seemed like every time Harry Hart turned around, Eggsy was being doted upon by his latest admirer. A persistent young agent, one who’s name escaped Harry.

At first, it was amusing. Even endearing. Harry told himself he was pleased to see Eggsy had such an affectionate admirer. One that was his age. Yes, at first, Harry told himself that.

But now…

Now, Harry couldn’t help the curl of his lips in a small snarl every single time he saw they young agent with Eggsy. Every time he made Eggsy laugh. Every single blush…

It twisted in his stomach.

Eggsy didn’t seem to notice Harry’s growing displeasure with his admirer, nor did he seem to notice his admirer was attempting to further a relationship. He was simply Eggsy. Smiling, laughing, and accepting praise.

However, today…things were different.

Today, Eggsy’s admirer brought him flowers. “You were really fantastic on the mission…I really loved hearing about your training in the Marines. Maybe you’d like to continue the story over dinner?”

Harry couldn’t help it, what happened next seemed to happen automatically. Before he realized it, he was all but inserting himself between the two of them, “That won’t be possible, he’s already made dinner plans for tonight and every night from now on in the foreseeable future!”

The young admirer was both stunned and a bit intimidated by Harry’s abrupt arrival on the scene. He gaped a bit. like a fish out of water, then quickly backed up and fled down the hall.

It was only after he was out of sight, that Harry realized what he’d done. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, “Oh. Eggsy. I’m dreadfully sorry! That…it…I shouldn’t have said anything. Just wait here and–”

Eggsy’s hand was on his arm, stalling the older agent from trying to chase down the fleeing admirer. 

“It’s about damn time.”

Harry blinked, turning to look at the blushing, but smiling, Eggsy.

“You…?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Harry smiled softly,  _“Oh.”_ Harry grinned softly as he looked at Eggsy a moment before clearing his throat. “Well, then, dinner?”


End file.
